Three's Good Company
by windsting
Summary: Mamoru can't stand Usagi but with Motoki's help they manage to get along and he starts to see some of her good qualities. Just a little one-shot after episode 2.


STOP!—If you haven't read No Good Deed Goes Unpunished then please do.

-This takes place right after the second episode, "Punish Them! The House Of Fortune Is The Monster Mansion". For those of you who are virgins to the original anime lemme lay down a couple of things. First, aliases: Darien Shields is Mamoru Chiba, Serena Tsukino is Usagi Tsukino, and Andrew Hansford is Motoki Furuhata. Second, the suffixes: -chan is for someone familiar and usually used for friendship, -san is Mr., Ms., or Mrs. and usually used for acquaintance, -sama is for the same thing but it's usually used when referring to someone older or among older people (at least that's what I've gathered from watching the original anime), and –sensei indicates teacher or master. Lastly, Japanese word lesson: Odango Atama is Dumpling Head and baka is idiot.-

**Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon**

**Three's Good Company**

by

Windsting

**September 13th, 1991 - Azabu-Juban District**

Mamoru Chiba walked down the sidewalk toward the Game Center Crown. He had a stack of books under his left arm and an open book in his right hand that he held low enough to read it and see where he was going at the same time. The sun was sinking into the west leaving a splash of colors in the sky and the leaves were beginning to don their autumn apparel. It was an absolutely beautiful evening in Tokyo but Mamoru didn't pay it any attention. His eyes burned from staring at the text and there were faint shadows under them from lack of sleep. When he arrived, he tucked the book away with the others, and walked through the sliding glass doors. Immediately he scanned the room for his fellow classman and best friend Motoki Furuhata and found him at the counter with a towel in hand, chatting away with a familiar girl who wore her incredibly long, golden blond hair in twin buns with pigtails coming out of them. Before he could even think of escape, Motoki noticed him and waived him over. Mamoru groaned inwardly but pasted a pleasant smile on his face as he approached the pair. Usagi looked around in confusion as to whom Motoki was waiving to and when her sapphire hues locked onto the approaching man they darkened considerably.

"It's nice to see you again too, Odango Atama." Mamoru said with a smirk as he walked up next to her and set his books on the counter. "Hey Motoki-sama."

Usagi's cheeks turned a light shade of pink in embarrassment and she clenched her fists together in frustration before yelling at Mamoru "I said don't call me that!"

"Whoa! Hey, let's all get along here." Motoki said, ever ready to be the referee. "I didn't know you two know each other."

"We don't, not really." Mamoru said as he rubbed at his ear closest to Usagi. "Listen Odango, I've had a pretty rough day studying, not that you'd know what that is, but if you could turn down the decibels my ears would really appreciate it."

"Hey…" Motoki started before he was cut off.

"I know what studying is you baka! You should study manners a little more." She yelled at the infuriating man as she waived her fist menacingly at him.

"Um, actually…" Motoki tried to intercede for Mamoru.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Mamoru asked as he eyed the flailing limb so he could deflect it if needed.

"Mamoru-sama…" Motoki started to reprimand.

"I don't know about any pots but I'm not surprised I never see with you with any girls. Who'd want to go out with a rude and inconsiderate man like you?" Usagi yelled with an ever ascending voice.

"Usagi-chan…" Was all Motoki got out.

"You're one to talk. With your attitude you'll never grow up to be a fine lady and get a boyfriend. If you did manage to get one you'd just abuse him all the time. Which speaking of, if you're going to hit me on the head with something again you might as well get it over with." Mamoru said, raising his own voice a fraction, and he readied himself to block whatever object she'd launch.

"ENOUGH!" Motoki yelled over the two of them as he slammed his fists on the counter for emphasis.

Mamoru and Usagi both jumped in surprise, Usagi more than Mamoru, and stared wide eyed and beet red in shocked embarrassment at the normally calm and easy going arcade worker.

"You two are worse than five year olds. Now, Usagi-chan, I'd like you to meet my friend Mamoru Chiba-sama. Mamoru-sama this is one of my other friends Usagi Tsukino-chan." Motoki said as his cheerful smile returned.

"Um…I'm sorry Motoki-sama. It's nice to meet you Mamoru-sama." Usagi said holding out her hand to shake Mamoru's.

"Likewise Tsukino-san." Mamoru said as he accepted the offered hand.

When he took her hand Mamoru suddenly had a flash of an immense crystal clear lake in a wooded area. The full moon reflected onto the water and caused the whole lake to take on an opalescent glow. Mamoru dropped Usagi's hand as if he'd been stung and stared at her in confusion.

"What's the deal? I don't have cooties." Usagi exclaimed.

"Mamoru-sama?" Motoki asked in concern.

"Um…I…I'm sorry. It's just been a long day. I don't know what came over me." Mamoru said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"It's okay. Say, you don't look too good today, are you sick?" Usagi asked as she noticed the shadows under his eyes.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Mamoru replied.

"You sure, man?" Motoki asked.

"Yeah. So are you ready for the exam in Sanjiro-sensei's class tomorrow?" Mamoru asked Motoki.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I've spent ten hours studying the last chapter alone for it." Motoki answered with a sigh of fatigue from even thinking about it.

"Ten hours! For one chapter! Motoki-sama, that's just not good for your health." Usagi gasped in shock.

The two collage men stared at the junior high girl and silence hung over every one like a thick cloud before Mamoru burst out laughing.

"What?" Usagi asked in bewilderment.

Motoki joined in with Mamoru.

"What? What's so funny?" Usagi asked again.

The laughing continued with Mamoru bent over the counter in an effort to stay on his feet and Motoki clutching his own sides as they started to ache.

"What?" Usagi asked again with a trace of annoyance in her voice.

"We're sorry Usagi-chan, it's just…" Motoki laughed out as he wiped the corners of his eyes.

"Your naivety is just what I needed. I haven't felt this good all week." Mamoru said as he took in a deep breath of air.

"I still don't get it but you're welcome." Usagi said with a cheerful smile.

"Ah, to be young and carefree." Motoki sighed as he smiled at Usagi. "I envy you."

"Yes, I suppose the homework isn't as hard in your grade, how old are you?" Mamoru asked.

"Isn't hard? It's very hard. That's why I'm always struggling." Usagi said indignantly. "And I'm fourteen."

"I think what he meant is that isn't hard compared to the homework we have." Motoki defended Mamoru.

"What classes do you take?" Usagi asked both of them.

"Well pretty much all the basic college classes and those required to be a doctor." Mamoru said.

"A doctor, wow! I wouldn't mind having a cute guy like you giving me a check up." Usagi said to Motoki with stars in her eyes.

"Thanks." Motoki replied.

"You're so young; I bet you don't even know what you want to be when you grow up." Mamoru stated.

"I am not that young and actually I do." Usagi said.

"What?" Motoki asked.

"A bride." Usagi said proudly.

"A…" Mamoru started.

"…bride?" Motoki finished.

Both men wore puzzled expressions on their faces as they stared at her.

"Yes, a bride, to my Prince Charming of course." Usagi said happily.

"And then what?" Mamoru asked as he attempted to rein in another bout of laughter that was threatening to escape.

Motoki looked like he was in the same predicament.

"Then what, what?" Usagi asked as her smile gave way to another expression of confusion.

"Well you're only a bride on your wedding day…what are you going to be after that?" Mamoru asked.

"Well…I um…didn't think about that. I guess I'd just be Princess Charming." Usagi said with a shrug.

"Oh, a stay at home wife. That could work. Just make sure you have his dinner ready by the time he comes home because Prince Charming will probably have to work extra hard to support both of you." Motoki said.

"Dinner? As in cook?" Usagi asked.

"Uh…yeah. I'm sure he'd want you to do that and the cleaning since he'll be at work all day." Mamoru said.

Cleaning? Um…well I guess I don't mind cleaning so much but I'm not so good at cooking." Usagi said as her gaze sought her hands the rosy hue returned to her cheeks.

"Well you're still young and there's plenty of time to learn." Motoki offered.

"Speaking of time, isn't it getting a little late for you to stay out, Odango?" Mamoru asked as he glanced at his watch. "It's ten till nine."

Usagi was about to bite his head off for using that name again but stopped when the time was mentioned.

"Oh no! I have to be home by nine!" she yelped. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

With that she was out the door, leaving a smoke trail behind her.

"I'd better get going myself." Mamoru said as he gathered his books up.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow." Motoki said as he wheeled a mop and bucket around from behind the counter.

--

As Mamoru walked the few blocks home he realized that despite the fact that he couldn't stand Odango, she had somehow managed to lift his spirits a bit. That night he slept fitfully once again but this time he remembered a piece of his dreams when he awoke, that piece being a mystical lake with a figure that he couldn't make out, standing at the water's edge.


End file.
